There exists a problem in current mobile phones, which is exacerbated as the miniaturisation of mobile phones continues. It is not always easy for a user to orient themselves with respect to the keys on a mobile phone so that they can quickly and accurately actuate a particular key.
It would be desirable to design a phone so that such orientation may be achieved effectively even as phones decrease in size.
It would be desirable for the design to allow orientation through the visual and tactile senses.